1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire fixing structure and, more particularly, to a wire fixing structure capable of prevent a wire from being pulled out. Furthermore, the wire fixing structure can be used to fix a wire of a backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a wire fixing structure 10 of the prior art, FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a wire 12 fixed onto a back frame 15 by the wire fixing structure 10 shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is an exploded view illustrating the components shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wire fixing structure 10 comprises a fixing portion 100, two positioning portions 102 and 104, two side walls 106 and 108, a blocking wall 110 and an engaging portion 112. The side wall 106 is connected to the fixing portion 100 and the side wall 108 is connected to the two position portions 102 and 104. There is an angle between the two positioning portions 102 and 104, and the engaging portion 112 is connected between the two positioning portions 102 and 104. The blocking wall 110 connects the two side walls 106 and 108. There is an accommodating space 114 between the blocking wall 110 and the two side walls 106 and 108. As shown in FIG. 2, the wire fixing structure 10 can be used to fix a wire 12 onto a back frame 15. As shown in FIG. 3, the back frame 15 has a restraining portion 140, and the restraining portion has an engaging groove 142. Furthermore, one end of the wire 12 is connected to a fluorescent tube 16. The fluorescent tube 16 is disposed in a front frame 14 and the back frame 15.
In the beginning, the wire 12 has to be disposed into the accommodating space 114 of the wire fixing structure 10 and then the engaging portion 112 is engaged with the engaging groove 142. At this time, the two positioning portions 102 and 104 are attached on the back frame 15. The restraining portion 140 abuts between the two positioning portions 102 and 104, so as to position the wire fixing structure 10 and restrain the wire fixing structure 10 from moving, as shown in FIG. 2. Afterward, the fixing portion 100 of the wire fixing structure 10 is fixed on the front frame 14 by a screw. Consequently, the wire 12 is fixed on the back frame 15 by the wire fixing structure 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the two side walls 106 and 108 restrain lateral movement of the wire 12, and the blocking wall 110 and the back frame 15 restrain vertical movement of the wire 12. However, the wire 12 can still move freely along a direction indicated by an arrow A1. In other words, when the wire 12 is pulled and dragged by an external force along the direction indicated by the arrow A1, the external force will directly impact the fluorescent tube 16, which is connected to the wire 12, such that the fluorescent tube 16 may crack or the wire 12 may be separated from the fluorescent tube 16.